


Two Tickets to the Gun Show

by teddyfazbear



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyfazbear/pseuds/teddyfazbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a vigilante in training and is somehow teamed up with the two most gun-crazy guys in the Marvel Universe.  This is loosely based on a dream I had that was probably influenced by watching crap-tons of Daredevil and reading Deadpool: Suicide Kings, other than that I can't excuse putting these two loose canons in a fic together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tickets to the Gun Show

“This next exercise will teach you how to keep calm in the face of danger. Do you trust us?”

You looked at both of the men occupying the room, both armed and dangerous, but both also on your side. You nodded affirmatively, what reason would you have not to trust these two homicidal maniacs?

“Aw, and here I was thinking you were smarter than that,” Deadpool laughed, coming up behind you and holding a gun to your head.

“What the fuck?” you gasped, startled that the merc suddenly pulled a gun on you. Your eyes darted over to the Punisher, who also had a pistol in hand, hoping he would defend you if Wade tried anything fucked up.

“I was right. You don’t trust us at all,” he said, lowering the gun to rub it against your cheek. The contact of the cold steel caused your face to heat up. “I’m hurt. I can’t believe you thought I was going to splatter your brains all over Frank here.”

“What kind of trust exercise is this?”

“Shh. Let me handle the talking, it’s what I’m good at,” the man in red said, bringing the weapon lower, making sure to brush your skin ever so slightly as he brought it down. Goosebumps formed on your skin as Deadpool made it a point to tease you with the gun. He began to graze the handgun along your inner thigh.

“I’ll ask you again, do you trust us?”

You closed their eyes and took a deep breath. You had no idea what the two had in store, but whatever it was, you knew the men wouldn’t willfully do harm to you. If it made you a better vigilante, you could handle it.

“Yes,” you said firmly. “I trust you.”

“Good, then get on your knees.”

Without a word, you dropped to the floor. Wade kneeled down behind you, and wrapped his arms around your waist. With one gloved hand, he removed your bottoms, and with the other he lined the barrel of the gun up against your entrance.

“You have nooo idea how hard I am right now,” he whispered, hot breath tickling your ear. Did he lick you right then? You could barely feel it through the material of the mask. You gulped, and squirmed, feeling him hard up against your backside.

“I-… I kinda have an idea based on your boner stabbing me in the back. What the fuck are you doing exac-LEE WADE OH MY GOD,” you exclaimed, arching back into Deadpool’s chest as he pressed the blunt tip of the pistol inside you. A shiver ran down your spine as the mercenary slowly pushed the barrel further in. It was cold, thick, and slightly painful. The mild pain of the edges rubbing against your inner walls wasn’t entirely unpleasant though. You couldn’t help but moan as he worked the gun in and out of you leisurely.

“Will you do me a favor and shut ‘em up, big guy?”

The Punisher silently approached the two of you and stood in front of you, gun in hand.

“Just don’t shoot your load in their face,” Deadpool warned with a laugh, merely earning an irritated grunt from the man.

You looked up at the Punisher, who held the gun at his side. With one hand, he held your chin, gently running his thumb over your bottom lip. You obediently opened your mouth for him, and he brought the pistol to your lips and into your mouth. You ran your tongue across tip and along the bottom of the barrel, nearly wanting to gag at the bitter tang of metal intermingling with gun powder and polish. Your jaw quickly began to ache; the gun was uncomfortably big in your mouth. Tears welled up in your eyes. The more you thought about it, having a gun in your mouth was much more frightening than having a gun up your snatch. Possibly because you could see this one right under your nose, so close to potentially blowing your brains out. Or perhaps it could’ve been because the Punisher was much more dangerous and fearsome than goofy Deadpool. But for some reason, you couldn’t help but trust Frank Castle more than you trusted Wade Wilson, and were glad he was the one you got to face.

Once you had grown more accustomed to the taste and the size of the gun, the Punisher began working it in and out of your mouth. With his free hand, he held the back of your head, fingers weaving through your locks. His tender caress calmed you immediately. He moved the gun back and forth against your lips slowly, lazily, and in an uncharacteristically gentle fashion. Your throat was full of carbon steel as your hole was still being blissfully filled and stretched; your eyelids grew heavy and your eyes began to roll back into your head. All fear was completely gone, almost like you didn’t have not one, but two loaded guns inside of you right at that moment.

Another grunt from the man in front of you brought you back to reality. Less irritated this time and more- dare you say, needy? You opened your eyes looked straight ahead of you, only to see the Punisher’s impressive erection straining against the fabric of his pants. You felt yourself get more aroused as you wished that you were gagging on his cock instead of the gun in your mouth right now. You decided to put your hands to good work, reaching up and beginning to stroke Frank through his jeans. This caused the man’s grip on your hair to tighten as he bucked into your palms unexpectedly, another groan escaping him. You looked up and met his steely blue eyes, usually so cold but at that moment hungry and full of longing. You couldn’t help but suck at the barrel of the gun more fervently, making a point to be more vocal, moaning and slurping as though it was part of Frank. A wet pop came from your mouth as Frank pulled the barrel out of your mouth again, only for you to be so bold as to lean forward to run your tongue along the magazine up to the trigger, licking the Punisher’s fingers in the process, not breaking eye contact with him once.

Before long, your attention was brought to something stiff rubbing against your ass. It seemed that you had momentarily forgotten about Deadpool back there and now he was grinding on you as his own hard cock was aching for some action. With one hand still tending to Frank, you brought your other hand behind you, seeking Deadpool’s erection. Awkwardly, you fondled Deadpool through his costume, paying special attention to his man berries because you knew he was way fond of that.

“You’re pretty fucking good at this,” Deadpool complimented. “I wish we all would’ve teamed up sooner.”

With his free hand, he reached up to pull his mask up slightly, only exposing his scarred mouth. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, rewarding you for a job well done with sloppy wet, hot kisses along your collarbone. You knew you were really close now, your entire body began to tingle and feel heavy against Wade’s. You started to lose focus as your own climax rapidly approached.

“Ah, ah, ah! Not on the gun!” the mercenary scolded, withdrawing the weapon from inside you. You cried out desperately, suddenly feeling so bare, your core clenching around nothing.

“Please,” you whined, your voice low and hoarse from the gun that once occupied your esophagus.

“Listen Frank! Our little friend’s got their dark vigilante voice! Say something like Bat-Man.”

“Wade, I fucking swear,” you rasped. You looked up at Frank, bright eyes silently pleading for him to have mercy. The man crouched down in front of you, dropping his gun to the ground. He was eye level with you now, face to face. Despite being so exposed to them both this entire time, your face flushed bright red as Frank looked directly at you. You squirmed in Deadpool’s arms, feeling even more aroused now that the Punisher’s attention was entirely focused on you. Frank leaned forward, his cut and broken lips brushing against your soft, delicate ones. He brought his hand up to the back of your head again, bringing you closer to him, deepening the kiss. The harsh taste of gun in your mouth began to be overpowered by the strong taste of the black coffee that Frank was drinking prior to this little exercise. Your arms found their way around Frank’s neck about the same time that Frank’s other hand found its way between your legs. You gasped as two of Frank’s fingers entered you. His warm fingers were nowhere near as thick as a barrel of a gun, but at this point anything felt better than being completely empty. Frank’s thumb brushed past your sensitive spot, sending shockwaves through your body.

“Alright, kid, I’m gonna need you to cum for us,” Frank whispered to you as he continued to stimulate you. His voice, low and deep, was enough to drive you to climax. You collapsed into the Punisher’s broad chest and he held you close as you rode out your orgasm. When you were finally finished, the Punisher sat you back up on your knees and removed his fingers from inside you.

“Let me lick the batter!” Wade said, sticking his tongue out. Frank ignored him and shoved his digits into your mouth, making you taste your own juices. It tasted foul, like cum mixed with gunpowder. You couldn’t wait to brush all the foreign tastes out of your mouth, or even taste Frank again.

“You’re no fun. You know that?” Deadpool huffed, standing up and tossing his gun over on a spare chair. “Anyway, I hope this little exercise made you feel more comfortable around guns. Just think about this next time a baddie pulls a gun on you. Stuff is less scary once you have sex with it, right Frank?”

“Just shut up, Wilson,” the Punisher said, standing up himself and offering you a hand off the floor.

“All that inappropriate use of firearms made me hungry. Who’s up for some post-coital tacos? I’ll go grab us some, I’ll be back,” the mercenary said, skipping out of the room.

“Alright, now that he’s gone, you want me to help you with that or do you wanna excuse yourself?” you asked, tugging at the man’s waistband.

“God, I thought you’d never ask,” Frank said, leading you to the bed.


End file.
